


The Best Company

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Fenris, Isabela, Hawke, and their life together. Fluffy drabbles about our favorite trio.





	1. Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> Prompt: Lotion + Hawke/Fenris and/or Isabela  
> Implied M material, but just allusions

“Mmmm.” The low moan had Fenris pausing on his way back to his bedroom. “Yes. Oh, maker that feels good.”

What was Isabela doing in the common area? And making those obscene sounds at that?

A familiar, low, sultry chuckle came as a response to all of these questions. Well, most of them, at least. The question of ‘why come all the way here to not invite him’ was still unanswered.

There was one easy way to find out and Fenris didn’t get to where he was by beating around the bush. Setting his food down on the only slightly dusty side table, he quietly made his way to the common room.

“You’re just so _tense_ , Isabela. Why don’t you let me help you out more often. You know I’d be more than happy to assist.” Hawke’s tone was seductive, but that slightly strained edge was unmistakable.

Fenris reached the perpetually open doorway and easily spotted the two women. A single brow raised as he failed to contain a smirk at the sight of them. 

“Hawke,” came the plaintive whine from the pirate stretched out on the floor. Isabela was somehow wearing less clothing that usual as Hawke sat astride the rogue’s thighs. “You know you turn me into a puddle of mush with those magic fingers of yours. How am I supposed to do anything else if you go around making offers like that?”

From his position leaning against the door frame, Fenris could see Hawke biting her lip in an attempt to keep her composure even as her fingers slid in a careful rhythm against Isabela’s body. He was more than content to watch for now. Hawke was generous and Isabela was always loved to see him melt under their gentle ministrations, but it was just as nice watching them take care of each other. He didn’t want to distract them.

Hands slid further down and Isabela rewarded them both with another long groan of pleasure. Hawke started shaking a little and Fenris knew it wouldn’t be long before she broke.

He was proven right within the minute as Isabela’s shoulders dropped, allowing her head to nestle in her arms just in time to muffle her unintelligible praise. Hawke leaned forward to press her forehead against Isabela’s bare back as giggles overtook the mage.

“It’s like you’ve never gotten a massage before!” Hawke managed to get out before pulling herself back upright with a deep breath to try and resume, hands slipping easily across tanned skin as she worked in some type of fragrant lotion.

Fenris shook his head at their antics, not even trying to hide his fond smile as he turned back towards the storage room. They’d be a while longer yet and he’d only brought enough for one. Knowing them, they’d planned to sneak up on him later to give him the same treatment so he might as well be prepared for a long, enjoyable night.


	2. Abundance on the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ship + Hawke/Fenris and/or Isabela

Isabela swayed with the waves, head angled back to feel the balmy sea breeze as she breathed in the salty air with a smile. Leaning against the railing of the small sloop, she was so relaxed she didn’t even open her eyes at the quiet footsteps behind her. A callused hand at her waist had her leaning towards her companion as they heard distant barks from the shore.

“Hawke better wash that mutt this time before coming back on our ship. I don’t particularly care for sand in our sheets.” Fenris murmured the complaint into Isabela’s hair without any real heat.

“Oh, so you prefer the smell of wet mabari then?” Isabela opened her eyes just enough to enjoy Fenris’ grumpy look. That pout never failed to make her want to kiss it away, so she did. It was comfortable, neither fast nor slow, easy and beautiful like a sunny day with a steady tailwind. When they parted, neither stepped closer or away, but instead turned back to the beach they were anchored off shore of with matching smiles.

Hawke was watching them with what looked to be a smile of her own before her dog forcibly recaptured her attention by playfully tossing the stick he’d just retrieved back at her. Catching it easily with a laugh the two on the ship could hear only faintly, the mage hurled it back down the coast only to visibly sputter as the mabari kicked up some sand in it’s haste to chase the projectile.

“She’ll never learn, will she?” Isabela mused.

“I don’t believe she particularly cares.” 

His gentle musings and Hawke’s distant laugh as she once again threw the driftwood made Isabela’s heart feel fit to burst from happiness. After all they’d been through, both separately and together, this is more than she could have ever dreamed. A sloop of their own, money to fund it comfortably, jobs if they liked and when they liked. A life with people she loved. With people who loved her.

In that incredible sense of timing that she always seemed to have, Hawke turned to look at the ship, whistled to ensure she had their attention, and blew them a cheeky kiss complete with a wink. Isabela’s laugh overpowered Fenris’ affected sigh. Reaching out, she mimed grabbing the blown kiss before seemingly losing grip on it, her hand instead pressing it to Fenris’ cheek. She pouted playfully even as he rolled his eyes fondly and pressed a kiss to her cheek in recompense.

Hawke’s laugh was closer this time. They looked back to find her watching them over her shoulder as she rowed their small rowboat back to the ship, sandy dog happily chewing away on driftwood at the other end. The two on board the larger ship separated to help bring it back up onto the sloop. 

As soon as everything was secure, Hawke placed herself between her two companions. An arm around each neck she kissed them both soundly. Her giggles as Fenris grimaced and tried to wipe the sand from his lips were muffled as Isabela swooped in for another. She thought she heard Fenris pause and sniff the air before he let out a groan.

“Please tell me you didn’t give the dog a bath _before_ playing with him in the sand, Hawke.”

Isabela couldn’t help it. She broke the kiss to look at what was definitely a wet, sandy dog and then threw her head back to laugh.


End file.
